A Hero's welcome
by DoubleMendez24
Summary: Harry Potter is enjoying his life with Ginny, but she has a surprise for him when he comes home one night.


**I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Also please note that this is fandom versions of the characters. And as such are known to be over sexualized. I haven't foumd a Harry/Gimny/Hermione/Luna lemon that suits me, so I'm writing my own to see how it goes.**

Harry woke up in his bed. He realized he was naked. Like always in the morning. He also saw His wife Ginny, lying down on top of him. He then saw Hermione on one side, with her arms wrapped around him, while Luna was on the other side, with her arms wrapped around him. They were all asleep and also naked.

Harry then noticed his dick was still in Ginny's pussy. Harry then remembered the night he had with the three girls. Boy was it good.

 _Yesturday_

Harry had gotten back form nother Auror mission. It was relatvely easy, the only thing that was difficult was Ron. Ron and Hermione had a mutual break up a couple weeks ago, and decided to remain friends. But it hurt Ron, he put on a fake smile for family and friends. But he could never lie to Harry.

It got annoying hearing Ron talking about relationships. But in the end, Harry completed the mission.

When Harry made it home, he was greeted by Ginny with a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome back my Hero!" Ginny said, letting go of the hug.

"It's good to be back." said Harry. "Do I get more than a hug."

"Oh, your gonna love what I have installed for you after Dinner." Ginny said seductively.

Harry got excited for this. One thing Ginny loved was sex. She enjoyed it with Harry. especially of ot was rough and wild. You don't want to be in the room the next day. It can be messy.

After dinner, Harry and Ginnt were on their couch making out.

"So what do you have installed for me?" asked Harry.

Ginny then smiled at him.

"Well remember when we talkes about our fantasies?" Ginny tolled Harry.

"Yeah." replied Harry.

"Well I remembered that you said you wanted to have a foursome with me, Hermione, and Luna." said Ginny, as she felt Harry's abs. "I just know the savior of the wizarding world deserves this more then anyone else."

"Yes I remember, but how did you get them to do it?" asked Harry.

"Well Hermione ans Ron have broken up, and she needs to have a real man in her life, not Ron." said Ginny. "So I tolled her how you are in bed, and she became interestes in it. Then just yesturday, she tolled me she was down for it."

"And Luna?" asked Harry.

"Luna's down for anything." said Ginny.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be them." said Ginny

Harry saw Hermione and Luna coming in their house.

"Hello Harry! Welcome back." said Luna.

"It's good to see you again Harry." said Hermione.

Harry then looked at Ginny and siad "I cannot thank you enough."

Gimny looked at him seductively and said "You'll be thanking me in bed right now."

"I can't waite to try him out Ginny." said Luna.

"I hope your right about Harry being good in bed." said Hermione.

"I wouldn't lie about this 'Mione." said Ginny.

"So how are we gonna start this?" said Harry.

"We're gonna start like this." Luna than kissed Harry on the lips deeply.

Hermione then got in on this as Ginny aparated them to the bedroom.

They then stripped Harry of his clothes until he was fully naked and saw his fully erect dick. While Ginny has already seen it. Both Hermione and Luna looked at it un awe.

Harry's dick was 8 inches long. Far bigger then any other of their other partners.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then got as naked as Harry. Harry got even harder looking at their naked bodies. While Ginny has a 34 C cup. Hermione was defiantly a 34 D cup. Luna was a B cup but it was nicely shaped. But they all had great asses, that was for sure.

Hermione then took Harry's cock in her mouth and started suck on it. Luna then started to suck on Harry's balls, making him moan. Ginny then made out with Harry.

After five minute of the amazing blowjob Harry was getting, Luna took a hold of His cock and loward herself down on it. Out of all the partners Luna had, Harry was by far the biggest.

Luna then started to ride Harry's cock fast.

Hermione then sat down on Harry's face and he started to lick her pussy, making her moan.

Ginny got behind Luna and the two witches started to make out.

"Fuck this is amazing!" exclaimed Luna, as Ginny gave her a hickey.

"Ginny, you weren't lying about this after all." moaned Hermione.

"Hermione, get off, I wanna try something with Luna." Harry said. Hermione then got off of Harry's face. Harry then tolled Luna "get on all fours, Luna!"

Luna then got on all fours as Harry eased his cock in her warm,tight, wet pussy and proceeded to fuck her doggy style. While Harry was fucking Luna, Ginny got on top of Hermione, and the two fingered each other while making out.

Luna felt like she was in heaven, having Harry fuck her like there was no tomarrow.

Harry felt luckier then any other guy in the world. He had his sexy wife making out with his best friend, while he was fucking Luna. He kept pumpimg his cock in her like no other partner she had.

Harry then came in Luna as she moaned and came at the same time. He then pulled out, and Luna callapsed on the bed.

Hermione then pushed Harry on his back and got on his dick and started to ride him. Ginny then sat on Harry's face and Harry ate her out. Hermione then faced Ginny and the two made out. As they making out, they were playing with each others tits, pinching, pulling, and squeezing, while kissing eachother. As Harry licked Ginny's pussy, making her moan, Hermione felt closer to an orgasm.

Harry then came in Hermione. Soon Hermione came as well. She then collapsed next Harry.

Ginny then came on Harry's face. Drenching his face with her girl cum.

Ginny then proceded to lick Hermione's and Harry's cum off his dick, making him hard again.

Once Harry's dick was hard again, Ginny then got on it and rode Harry's dick. Ginny then bent down and licked all of her own cum off of Harry's face.

Once Harry's face was clean, Ginny proceeded to bounce on his dick. This would make it impossible to keep going.

After a minute of Ginny bouncing on Harry's dick, he felt himself cum in Ginny.

Ginny moaned and collapsed on top Harry.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna then wrapped their arms around Harry, and pressed their naked bodies against him and proceeded to do a four way kiss with Harry.

Hermione and Luna then put the blancket over themselves and dosed off.

Harry then realized thant he didn't use a contraceptive spell on either women.

 _End of flashback_

Harry was currently laying there running his hands all over Ginny's sexy naked body, waking her up.

"Morning luv." Ginny said as she kissed Harry on the lips.

"Morning Ginny." Harry said while staring at Ginny's breasts.

"Did you enjoy last night?" asked Ginny.

Just the Luna and Hermione woke up and kissed Harry on the lips.

"I sure did, Ginny. I sure did."

Harry, Ginny, Luna, amd Hermione then went for another round. Neither of them caring if they had protection.

 _8 months later_

Harry was sitting on the couch with his wife Ginny, who was heavily pregnant.

"I think he kicked!" Ginny said with excitement.

"I'm so happy." said Harry. "Your pregnant with my baby."

"So are we."

Harry looked over to his two other wives, Hermione and Luna Potter, who were also equally pregnant.

 **The End.**

 **Well hope you liked my Lemon I wrote. This is my first Lemon so I'm new to this. Please write a review.**


End file.
